


Well That Happened

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Broody elves, Caught in the Act, Desk Sex, F/M, Loud Sex, Office Sex, Stamina, Wall Sex, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is hard at work, until Fenris comes to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Happened

Serena Hawke sighed as she finished reading the last of her messages. In the months following her becoming Viscount to Kirkwall she had gotten more and more requests from neighboring city states asking what happened and how to settle the dicey situation between the Templars and the mages. Makers breath if she knew that she would not have the death of at least a hundred mages on her mind every night in bed.

  
Thankfully Bethany was with the grey wardens, safe from the tower and free to practice magic without fear of being locked up. She did not like the wardens at first, but recently mentioned she was hoping to be transferred to Starkhaven . Serena smiled as she thought of Sebastian, the gentle rogue who had returned to his home state to take back his kingdom.

  
After defeating Coryphaeus Serena had caught her little sister pinned up against a wall and Sebastian was her captor. She left as soon as she realized what was going on, they never noticed her. Later that night her sister blushed after she recounted how he admitted his love for her. Serena admitted seeing them together, but Bethany told her it had just stayed at kissing. Sebastian did not want to live with the idea of her being in danger and asked for her hand in marriage.  
Serena put her head in her hands as she leaned on the desk, Maker’s breath when did people decide she had the answers? Her mind went to Anders she once slept with him, his breath soft on her skin as he kissed her all over. The next morning he woke her up and declared his undying love. Maybe if she had loved him as much as he loved her she could have kept him from blowing up the Chantry. Instead she turned him away, she had been torn before that moment if she wanted Fenris or Anders, but in the light of that morning she knew sleeping with Anders had been a mistake.

  
She broke it off with Anders and went straight to Fenris, who was facing a personal Crisis. It took months for the relationship to be official, and Anders took it like a child. Thankfully Isabela kept it all in perspective when she joked that Serena was not that good in bed, though Serena also never heard the chesty woman complain when Serena’s tongue made her scream. Either way her friendship with Anders never recovered.

  
Right after the Chantry exploded Anders admitted his involvement and shewould not let him run, and there was no way to keep him there. He handed her a knife and asked her to do the job. Sebastian knelt crying on the ground weeping for his chantry sisters who had died, the guilt of not being there paralyzed him from the start. Anders turned his back to Serena as she slid the knife blade straight into his heart. She had killed others but that burned in her heart like betrayal, she took a moment to cry into Fenris’ arms before pulling herself together enough to move on to stop the immediate rioting in the streets.

  
It killed her to choose to follow The Templars, but after a group of mages started using blood magic right in front of her, Serena accepted that she had no choice. She begged for restraint, those that did not attack would not be harmed. In the end over half the circle was dead. Cullen was told to arrest her by Meredith, who had gone insane. Despite shell shocked and being tired from the long fight through the Gallows, and taking down Orsino, she fought Meredith as well.

  
The people who helped were shocked as Meredith turned into a giant lyrium statue and then the fighting was over, Cullen knelt before her and so did the rest of the Templars. At that moment what little control she had over her life was over, the only person that kept her grounded was Fenris. Thank the Maker for that man.

  
Soft kisses fell on her neck and Serena leaned into it the lips pressed to her. “What is wrong my love?” A deep elven voice asked as he reached around and cupped one of her breasts.  
“I don’t understand what people want from me Fenris. I miss Lowtown and being unknown.” Selena sighed as Fenris started to undo her shirt buttons.

  
Between kisses along her neck he tried to help, “No you don’t, even I refused to live there and I never once cleaned my house.” Fenris’ chuckle rumbled on her skin as her shirt slid off her arms.

“Fenris I do not mean to complain but did you lock the door to my office?” She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair when he spun her around and sucked on her nipple.

  
Fenris chuckled again, “I cannot remember, do you want me to stop to check?” His head went to the other nipple and Serena stopped caring if anyone walked in.

  
“Oh Maker no,” She cried as he successfully managed to remove her pants. She stood naked in her office as Fenris backed her into a wall. “How did I get so lucky?” she moaned as he kissed his way between her legs.

  
Fenris’ only response was to lick a trail from her hip to her hot pussy. She bucked when his tongue assaulted her clit, Serena spread her arms trying to find something to hold onto as her lover worked at bringing her to the edge, and then she shattered, and somehow she remained standing as she lost all control of her muscles. He kissed a path up her chest and then claimed her lips.

  
Serena moaned as her wanton body begged for more, she worked at undressing her muscular elven lover, “Fenris, please.” She begged and he stepped away and deftly removed all his clothing.

  
Fenris returned to her, his erection pressed between them as he kissed her neck. Before Serena thought to protest Fenris had her lifted against the same wall, her legs hooked over his arms and he moved until he was deep inside her. Serena cried out as he pushed himself against her, the pictures on the wall bounced as her bottom slammed against the wall. Fenris bit along her collar bones as she let herself forget everything but the friction of his body sliding against her.

  
This time Fenris joined her in her orgasm, his lips claimed hers as they screamed into each other mouths, their lips halting as their bodies seemed to stop and start working again. Slowly Fenris lowered her legs, one at a time to the floor and then scooped her up and brought them both over to a couch that sat just inside her door. Sitting down he held her in his arms with Selena’s head against his chest.  
“Oh Fenris, I love you so,” Selena sighed against his chest.

  
“I love you too, but you are aware of that. I did not mean to disrupt your work.” Fenris chuckled, not at all apologetic sounding.

  
“I almost believe you.” Selena said as she kissed his cheek. “I was actually considering if it would be a good day to go home and find you, but you had better ideas it seems.

  
A knock at the door and then it opened. Serena grabbed a quilt that rested on the back of the couch and had them both covered as she heard Varric talking. “Of course they were having sex everyone in the building knows about it. Obviously they are done now they have been quiet for at least five minutes.” Varric said as Serena tried to remember alternate ways out of her office to go home. Fenris laughed as she turned bright red.

  
“Well hello there Broody, Hawke. I came to tell you I would be gone for a while.” Varric laughed as she tried to adjust the blanket, Fenris sat back comfortable with one arm on the armrest of the couch and the other resting on the back of the couch. “Don’t bother being modest now Hawke, Andraste’s tits good job Fenris, I do believe that the Blooming Rose will be full of single guards looking to match your stamina.”  
Fenris laughed, “I do my best.” He smiled down at Serena, both remembering that she had been his first and only lover. No one else knew it, though Isabela had come close to guessing it during several conversations.

  
“Where are you going or is it secret guild business?” Serena asked as Varric let his eyes rest on her barely covered breasts.

  
“Varric, you are like a brother, but if you don’t move your eyes we might have to come to blows.” Fenris smirked as he turned Serena so her chest was pressed into his, but her back was bare. She caught the twinkle in Fenris’ eye and both men laughed as she blushed.

  
“Nothing as fun as the Merchant’s Guild, just meeting with an old friend, I got word this morning and it is time sensitive.” Varric’s voice boomed. “Anyway that is all I wanted, I will go so you kids can get dressed.”  
Serena jumped up and locked the door as soon as Varric had it shut. “I am so embarrassed Fenris.” She said as she pulled her clothing on.

  
Fenris stopped her and pulled her into his arms, his lips firm and demanding. Her racing thoughts slowed as she felt his hands buttoning her shirt. “Who cares if everyone in Kirkwall knows that we just had sex in your office?”

  
“Fenris everyone includes Aveline, and Donnic, Maker’s Breath that noble I have been trying to help since we got here will know.” Serena hid her head in Fenris’ shoulder realizing that he was still nude. “Not that I am complaining my love, I want to trace your tattoos all day with my tongue, but if we are going to leave you need to get dressed.”

  
“I should get dressed, and we could go home and make love in that giant bed where only the housekeepers will know how many times I make you scream or…” Fenris turned Serena so her back was pressed against his hard shaft. She groaned as he pulled her pants back down over her hips. “Do you think the men will try to keep me out of your office next time I decide to visit?” Fenris bent Serena over her desk and guided himself into her.

  
Serena moaned as he took control of her body once again she flipped a miniature of Bethany, as Fenris grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as he pushed in with his hips. The desk rattled as he leaned in and rubbed her clit. Serena sobbed as an orgasm ripped through her. The desk solid and cool under her as Fenris stumbled and leaned against her.

  
Fenris pulled away and Serena pulled up her pants smiling. She turned as he pulled his pants over his long legs. “We better go soon or we will never leave.” Fenris said with a sexy smirk.

  
Serena laughed as she ran her hand over her body smoothing out wrinkles in her top. Her body ached all in all the right places. “Thank you.”

  
“You are definitely welcome,” Fenris chuckled as he pulled on the last of his clothing. “What did I do?”

  
“You came at just the right time, I needed you.” Serena held out a hand as he went to hold her, “No I want to go home.” She laughed as he grinned and took her hand.

  
Cautiously they both left the office and shut the door behind her. A guard stood in front of it as soon as it was empty. “I hope you have a good evening Ser.” The guard of about twenty said as he blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

  
“We will,” Serena laughed as she pulled Fenris along with her down the stairs.

  
“Blast it Hawke,” An angry voice hollered. “If you decide to disturb an entire building of people, next time take it someplace else. My Men have been giggling like children for hours.”  
Fenris winked at Aveline. “How is Donnic by the way?”

  
“More discrete than you both,” Aveline laughed as Serena remember the time Fenris had come to talk to Aveline about some slavers and they had walked in on Donnic and her in a similar condition. “But point taken. Go take her home and let her take a nap. Andraste’s ass, you two were loud.”

  
“Bye Aveline, give Donnic a kiss on the cheek for me.” Serena laughed as she pulled Fenris along until she had Fenris in their home. The couple found dinner ready for them, the melancholy that had threatened her earlier replaced with hope as they joked through their meal, after they fell into bed together and did not leave it until the following morning.


End file.
